


Movie theatres aren't just for movies

by Salty_Michael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Impalasex, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Michael/pseuds/Salty_Michael
Summary: Dean decides to take Sam on a date but when Sam gets Dean horny, Dean gets a little surprise from Sam in the backseat of the impala.





	

"Sam, you deserve to go on real dates instead of sitting here cooped up with me 24/7." Sam looked up from the book he was reading and tried to figure out if Dean was joking or not. When he found no trace of sarcasm in Deans words he said,"Dean... I'm bot big on going out and stuff and you know that.I'm fine the way we are. In the comfort of our own......motel room." Sam looked up to Dean once more and continued to read Harry Potter again. Dean was too stubborn to give up now so he said," Well... you better be ready by 7 because I'm taking you to a movie whether you like it or not Sammy." Dean laughed at Sam's face as he walked over to the couch he was sitting on practically cuddling his book.

Dean sat next to Sam and patted his lap. Sam looked at him and after a few moments he crawled onto Deans lap and continued to read. Dean was bored so he decided to kiss Sam's neck and nibble a little bit as well. Sam made annoyed noises every time Dean did it and it made him laugh even more each time. Sam finally crawled off of Dean's lap and closed the book he was so interested in. He set it on the old table in front of the couch and looked up at Deans smiling face.

Sam couldn't stay mad at Dean so he laughed and moved over to snuggle into the older boy. "You're a pain in my ass I hope you know that." "Well this isn't the only way I am isn't that right Sammy?" Dean said with a smirk which resulted in Sam practically choking on air and his face was bright red. Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around Sam. Sam laid his head on Deans shoulder. 

"I love you,Dean." "Love you too kiddo." Dean planted a kiss on Sam's head and they sat there in comfortable silence.

~time skip~

"Do we really have to do this? We could stay at home and watch movie. We could criticize everyone and-" Dean stopped Sam there and said,"Trust me Sam, it'll be fun and don't worry... we'll have our fun afterwards." Dean winked as they walked into the movie theatre. They ended up not paying attention to the movie at all. Dean was rubbing small designs on Sam's thigh while Sam cuddled his head in the crook of Deans neck. They were all the way in the back row so no one could actually see them so Sam decided it was his turn to mess with Dean. Without warning he moved his head and began to nibble dean's neck.

"F-" Dean whispered and bit his tongue so he didn't make any noise. Dean could feel Sam smirking against his neck as he moved his hand down Dean's stomach. Dean was starting to get hard at this point and he knew Sam was well aware of what he was doing to Dean. Sam's hand went down a little lower and Dean couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him out the door.

Sam couldn't handle the fact that Dean's grip was tight and the look on his face didn't seem happy. As they neared the impala Sam thought of finding a way to slip out of Dean's grasp and running away as fast as he could, but he knew no matter what he did Dean was better at it.When they got to the Impala Dean unexpectedly opened the back door and practically threw Sam in. Dean followed in after Sam and closed the door behind them.

"Fuck Sammy, you can't do that stuff to me and expect me to not want to fuck you senseless. Feel your naked body move against mine, damn baby boy." Dean leaned down and hovered on top of Sam. He leaned his head down and began to kiss Sam hungrily and their mouths moved in sync. 

Their tongues were wrestling each other and Sam's hand slowly inched itself until he grabbed hold of Dean's bulge. 

"FUCK" Dean gasped and Sam was very content with himself. He sat up and pushed Dean so he was lying on is back and then he looked at Dean with innocent eyes,"I wanna taste you. Have you come in my mouth and let me swallow it." Sam said. Dean didn't hesitate to begin and pull off his jeans and boxers.

The second his hard cock sprung out of his boxers Sam's mouth was on it. "Fuck o-oh goddamn." Was all Dean could say as Sam flicked his tongue on Dean's slit and took his whole dick into his mouth. Dean's hands pulled Sam's long hair as His tongue was gliding on the bottom part of his cock. Dean knew he won't be lasting any longer because damn was Sam good.

"Sam, I-I'm gonna- SAM!" Dean came inside of Sam's mouth but Sam took it all down and licked his lips. "fuck. You swallowed it all down just like the good slut you are." Dean grabbed Sam's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. "Don't worry baby boy, we'll take care of you when we get back to the motel room." He smirked and they both crawled to the front of the car. 

Dean sped to the motel and went down on Sam so hard that he couldn't walk right for a week. Dean loved Sam and he always will.


End file.
